Captain Dutch Korithias
Captain Dutch Korithias, also known as simply Dutch, is a character created and played by Alec in Sho's Jellyfish Pirates campaign. He is a golded dragonborn with a background in swashbuckling, and is currently a 9th level barbarian, and second level fighter. He plays the role of a front line tank, and the party's leader. Appearance Dutch stands at an imposing 7 feet and 5 inches, backed up by a powerful 260 pound build. His skin, mostly covered in scales, is a bright golden color that accents his blue eyes. He wears a full set of Masterwork Mithril Half Plate armor, and wields a long sword that shares the resemblance of a small, flat volcano in his right hand. In his left hand, he carries the shield of his lost party member and friend, Krieg, and tops off his ensemble with an oversized tricorne hat that has a dragon embroidered in the brim. Personality Dutch believes in the core value of mutual respect, and that a captains loyalty is to his crew above all else. Although quick to anger, and ignorant about the workings and wonders of magic, Dutch gets by through sheer force of will, and approaching all of his problems with a talk-to-it-or-kill-it attitude. He's not afraid of putting himself in direct line of fire of enemies or spells, as long as it means he can protect those behind him. Dutch is also somewhat naive- despite many years as a pirate, Dutch's trust is easily won, and has on many occasions failed or refused to act on problems that existed in his party due to his refusal to acknowledge their flaws. Dutch often clashes with Gris on many party decisions, as his loose and wing-it attitude will, more often than not, clash with Gris' structured logic and need for a plan. Dutch is brave, loyal, and never backs down from a challenge. He almost never stays feeling down for too long, and will often bottle up his own feelings for the sake of the party's morale. Background "Dutch's first love was always the sea. In his early years, he would sail the ocean with his father Atreus, aboard his trading ship, the 'Maribelle,' named after Dutch's late mother. He would follow his father along on his trade routes along the Salty Sea, helping aboard the ship, and learning the ins and outs of leading and bonding with a crew. Although he was never allowed to take part in the actual trade deals at port, since this trade typically took place between Atreus and envoys of nobility, Dutch was content with being able to lend a hand on deck, and aspired to one day command a ship of his own. '' ''Eventually, Dutch became restless waiting for his father to close a deal, and snuck onto the dock to see his work in action. The deal did not go anything like the valiant stories his father had told him over the years, and was essentially the envoys strong arming and robbing his father of his tow for meager earnings. Dutch soon found out that his families financial stability was wavering, and that the grand life on the sea that he had been living was all due to the work his father had put in, to make sure that his sons upbringing was a happy one. Eventually, the years of hard work with no rest caught up with him, and as Dutch held his father on his death bed, a deep anger awoke in him. He vowed to never let the corrupt prey on the weak ever again, and that he would protect those he cared about if he had to fight all of their enemies himself. He sold his fathers ship to pay for equipment, formed a small crew comprised of many of his fathers old crew, and stole a small war ship in the dead of night. '' ''Over the next few years, Dutch and his crew made a name for themselves, ambushing ships that transported luxuries for corrupt politicians, and sold their loot to provide for themselves and other ships and crews who had been wronged before. They rarely made it out without a fight, and the years of combat hardened him as a captain and as a warrior. But his own constitution and virility was not a feature shared by his whole crew. He saw the toll it took on them, and decided it best to set port, and to regroup when the time was right, as his mission was not yet done. In the mean time, he needed to become stronger. This quest for strength led him to joining the Anthedon Vanguards, where he continues to adventure with his newfound crew." Relationships Krieg Dutch found Krieg to be a man he could trust, despite the fact that he based his whole combat doctrine around the use of magic. Dutch would often seek another opinion from Krieg on what direction they should be heading in, and would very rarely butt heads on these topics. Dutch relied on him to keep him healthy on the front lines of combat, so that he could keep fighting with reckless abandon. After Krieg's death, Dutch swore to become stronger to prevent any more of his crew from perishing at the hands of an enemy again. He took up his blessed shield and carries it with him as his main source of protection to this day, in order to carry on his legacy. Sieg Part way through their adventures together, Dutch quickly realized that Sieg was a bit of a liability. He was competent in combat, but his horrid awareness often times led the party down near inescapable avenues of terror. Despite this, Dutch still values him as a proper party member and friend, and would often stick up for his actions chalking everything up to bad luck. Sieg's loyalty and combat abilities proved him to be a valuable member of his crew, and Dutch appreciated that. After finding Sieg's slain body in the rivers of Prosperity, Dutch partook in a ritual with Gris to bring him back, offering words of encouragement to bring his soul to the realm of the living. Qvin Dutch and Qvin shared a very peaceful relationship as both allies and friends, and would be Dutch's go to guy whenever he needed a monster or city of monsters leveled in the blink of an eye. It wasn't until late into their adventure that Dutch began noticing Qvin's downward mental spiral into insanity that drove him to finally snapping and attacking the party outright. Dutch, being the only person who defended him in his time of mental weakness, decided that if Qvin had to die, it was going to be by his hands. Dutch slayed Qvin in the streets of Prosperity, on their way to Sandpoint. Artemis Dutch shared a sort of camaraderie with Artemis. Being no stranger to lifting coin from the unsuspecting, Dutch would often overlook Artemis' devious acts around town, and knew that if there was a shady assassin type slinking around town, he might as well be on their side. Often times, Artemis and Dutch would see eye to eye on how things should be ran, and they often trusted each other to do what needed to be done in a time of crisis. Dutch would often look to Artemis for his particular set of skills in combat, and respected him as a warrior and friend. At this point, Dutch is waiting to leave to find Artemis in the South, where they are both expecting to find Grey Beard. Griswald Dutch met Griswald at the cremation ceremony of Krieg. Needing a healer who can take a hit, Dutch thought that the best option would be to try and recruit a man who could at least partially fill Krieg's shoes. Rather quickly, Gris proved to be an invaluable ally on the battlefield, and easily won over Dutch's trust a small ways through their adventure. Dutch finds Gris' moral values stifling, and a bit of a buzzkill at times, but necessary to keep their party grounded in reality. Dutch finds Gris to be a strong fighter, and close friend. Leonis The most strange of his run ins with his current party, Leonis is at the moment simply an ally. Although Dutch trust's that Leonis wouldn't do anything directly detrimental to the party for no reason, he also speculates that if Leonis found the death of the party to be a more interesting story than helping them survive, he would likely help kill them himself. Leonis' skills in magical music prove to be a helpful resource on the battlefield, and everything always seems more lively and interesting with him around. Geldbrenner Dutch joined the Anthedon Vanguards to become a better leader, and Geldbrenner happened to be the leader of that guild. Dutch finds him to be an abrasive dick head, but he respects the amount of work he puts in the keep everything up and running. Rothschild As a fellow dragon and warrior, Dutch has a great deal of respect for Rothschild, to the point where he would help prove his innocence in the assassination of Prosperity's king. Knowing that Rothschild is directionally challenged, Dutch would rather march blindfolded than have Rothschild direct him on where to go. Otz Dutch respect's Otz strength, plain and simple. After Otz became a vital part in uncovering the prince's plot and saving Prosperity from disaster, Dutch became thankful to Otz and his crew for helping with the entire process. Abilities Breath Weapon: Being part dragon, Dutch can naturally breath fire, albeit a weaker version of his ancestor's Sailor: Coming from a swashbuckler background, Dutch can occasionally arrange free passage on a ship for the party. Rage: Four times each day, Dutch can enter a fiery rage. In this form, he gains bonuses to strength, damage, and mental fortitude. Danger Sense: Dutch has heightened awareness, and can not be surprised in combat. Frenzy: Dutch's Rage drives him to incredible combat prowess. He can attack more often than most other people with his experience. Reckless Attack: Dutch sends himself into a reckless rage, abandoning defense for brutally accurate offense. Dueling: After Krieg's death, Dutch took up wielding one handed weapons in order to carry a shield. Second Wind: Dutch can take a small breather mid combat to tend to his wounds in a mere instant. Sentinel: Dutch's desire to protect those he cares about drove him to learn how to properly intercept enemies from reaching his more fleshy allies. No creature can pass through him without eating a sword to the ankles. Mobile: Dutch is unnaturally fast for his build, and can occasionally slip out of an opponents offense before they realize it. He is also a master of rough terrain, and isn't slowed by its nuances. Category:Characters